Forging A Path
by SuperGirl-Gem
Summary: Sequel to Broken Down It was easy…so easy to fall in love with him. But living in love, walking in love was a hell of a lot harder…Especially when someone wanted you dead and your mate to herself! Mythical legends aside Caroline knew that if their love was worth it they would have to fight tooth and nail or let it all go!
1. Moonlight Fire

**_Author's note: Hey guys! This is the sequel to my story _****_Broken Down_****_. It is probably best to read that first but you don't have to (though it would make things a little easier!). I really hope you enjoy this as much as the first one and feel free to review til your heart is content. I love getting feedback! This chapter is dedicated to Forwood13. (I finally got around to finishing the jumble of thoughts I had. Hope it lives up to the hype!) Thanks again for reading!_**

* * *

_The silence almost concentrated their emotions. Apprehension seemed to overflow from one while determination was the watchword of the other._

_"Do you think this will work?" the girl asked again as she watched her mother pace._

_"It has to. It's the only way. If it doesn't we will die…just like the others and our birthright would be lost. There are no more tales being told, no one left to tell them – if we do not make this happen then it would have all been for naught. _They _would have won."_

_The girl dipped her head, "I just…He is mated."_

_"To an abomination descended from those who would kill us! No! Whatever union that is, it is not binding – not by our standards and not by theirs."_

_"But he loves her. He bears her mark," she countered unable to let it go despite her mother's ire._

_"He won't when she is gone. You are meant to be with him. You are his destiny and I shall see it fulfilled."_

_Any reservations the girl had were buried under her mother's conviction. The thought barely registering that they spoke of murder, of a mate no less. But like her mother had said, it was ordained from time immemorial._

_A supreme should mate with a supreme._

* * *

As soon as Caroline turned the corner she hissed. She couldn't help it. The influx of werewolves into Mystic Falls was making her crazy. And for good reason. _Cue montage of torture scenes! _No matter what the sickening unease in her stomach never faltered despite Tyler's assurances and Stefan's promises, hell even Damon was backing off from the 'Kill all werewolves!' mantra he had going.

The way Tyler explained it a power shift had occurred and the unclaimed wolves that is wolves without a pack felt it more acutely making them come to Mystic Falls - to him. And she didn't like it! She least of all liked the bitch - pun intended - who was smiling at her mate. Eira. That particular werewolf rubbed her the wrong way. Add to that the girl always seemed to be flirting with **_her_** mate, well it set Caroline's teeth on edge. And by teeth she meant fangs plus or minus claws. She was about ready to charge and tear into her with precision. It would be satisfying to see the intricate details of the werewolf's entrails.

Caroline might have survived the day even with those thoughts in her head but Eira reached out touching Tyler's face under the guise of brushing something away and she was gone. Snarling she charged ready to rip her to pieces when she felt a strong arm pull her back. Before she knew it she was dragged into the bathroom.

"Stefan, let me go!" She bared her teeth at her best friend, "I'm going rip out her throat then I think I'm going to take a shot at my mate."

The younger Salvatore dipped his head to hide the smile that came easily to his lips before answering, "I can't let you do that!"

"Don't laugh at me!" She pouted still angry, before a thought occurred to her, "I'll stay at your house tonight and I'll get Damon to do it."

"He won't," Stefan replied this time unable to hold in his chuckle.

"Probably not," she conceded, "Why does he have to be a good boy now of all times? Hey - he's been almost treating Tyler like a human!"

Stefan paused, his eyes looking away from her before saying, "They came to an understanding."

Caroline narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Clearly she had missed something, "When? I don't remember…"

"Nothing you need to worry about Care. Now about in the hall…"

"Look, we're mated and she can't just muzzle in. I won't allow it."

Stefan took a deep breath and spoke slowly as if she were a child, "Caroline, that's not what she is…"

"Yes it is and I can't believe I'm the only one who sees it," She replied the rage filling her again, she felt her fangs descending as her anger mounted.

"Care, you need to calm down before the villagers with the pitch-forks appear..."

Taking a deep breath she pushed away the rage which was so intertwined with the blood lust it was uncanny before she quipped, "Experience?"

"Best to keep the masses ignorant," the elder vampire answered with a smirk, "Secondly, Damon's been reading…"

"Again?! Seriously he is starting to freak me out with that."

"Me too. Trust me. He and Bonnie are doing some research on other mythical creatures – I've already quipped every Giles comparison possible – " he said with a smile as he stopped her interruption with a raised hand, "And they found that after mating in werewolves there is a month of the 'heated' moon. I guess you can think of it like becoming a vampire again. Emotions are heightened, personality is amplified. Jealousy abounds…"

"Oh God! NO. Again?"

The amusement clear on his face Stefan continued, "Look this is why you need to calm down and think before you go all Femme Fatale on the werewolf. Tyler has recently accepted his heritage. This is going to be overwhelming for you both without you threatening to kill every werewolf that is drawn to his leadership."

"Leadership isn't what she is drawn to," she mumbled before taking a deep breath , "Alright. I get it. Stay calm."

"Good. Now do you think we can go to class? I think I've used up all the grace period I'm allowed and someone is bound to come in and think it's weird to see me in the girls' bathroom."

Caroline rolled her eyes, "Yes, Stefan. Let's go."

"And what are we not going to do?"

"We are not going to rip anyone's throat out today!" she said with fake sunshine.

"Good girl."

"Screw you." And she could hear his laugh all the way to history class.

The day remained uneventful, as uneventful as could be as she boiled about Eira. She had no right to touch **_her_** mate. The snap of her pencil brought Caroline back to the present. Maybe there was something to what Stefan had said. Month of heated moon. An entire month of heightened emotions and rationally irrational decisions. _God when did life get like this!_ She thought. It was barely coming up on a year since she had turned, not even six months for Tyler yet and they had both been through far too much. A part of her sometimes thought about what life would be like if she had never been turned. Would she still be in on all the supernatural like how Jeremy was or would she be on the outskirts while her friends were caught up in a world of crazy?

The ringing of the bell shook her out of her musings. As she got up she realized that she had a committee meeting planned for the decade dance. She was thinking the seventies this time, disco ball and all. It would be amazing. The committee usually had no objections to her suggestions, not that they were very forth coming themselves. So walking to the school library she took out the cliff notes version of the event. The 70s rocked! Bell-bottom pants, mini-skirts and three-pieced suits with platform shoes. Caroline could barely contain her excitement as the others turned up. She laid out her plans as usual getting only token objections. They spent two hours hashing out decorations, food, music and clean up. By the time they finished everything had been assigned and should go off without a hitch.

Caroline was the last to leave. Gathering the rest of her things she made her way to the parking lot wondering if the redwood garden furniture she had ordered for the house had been delivered. The house being the abandoned cottage Tyler and the wolves had purchased. It was more of a mansion than a cottage but it offered the seclusion of the forest at its back and wide open space. It had enough rooms and more to house the four members of the wolf pack who had decided to join the supreme. Still a fixer-upper it appealed to Caroline as she liked a project. Besides it helped when they had a multitude of supernaturals on their side.

Jamie, the oldest member to come to Mystic Falls was a contractor and could do most of the work. She left the heavy lifting to him. Grout could really get under a girl's nails! But color scheme, furniture and linens were definitely her thing so she helped with those. What would have taken months of work had actually only taken a few weeks because even the Salvatores pitched in. Bonnie had started a garden and was teaching Accalia the finer arts of gardening. It was a community effort which had taken a lot of work because that community consisted of mortal enemies and a witch committed to the balance. But the community also had friends and loved ones and even though it had been rough in the beginning, things were finally starting to get better.

Walking out to her car she heard a voice calling her name. To say Caroline was shocked that Accalia had sought her out was an understatement. She got the impression that the she-wolf barely tolerated her presence because she was mated to Tyler and after she heard the werewolf's history she understood why. Watching as your brother was tortured and killed would do that to anyone.

"Can I have a word?" Accalia spoke in that heavily accented speech of hers.

"Sure."

The flash of her yellow eyes immediately put Caroline on edge and she had to fight the answering snarl that rose easily to her throat. The werewolf merely watched her though before beginning her spiel, "We both know you are far from my favourite person but if there was such a thing as a compassionate vampire you – and your friends- are the quintessence."

Caroline's mouth dropped open but Accalia continued, "I have come to accept you as the chosen mate of my Alpha and that is why I must speak to you on a matter of urgency. I wanted to warn you to watch Eira as one watches an enemy. As much as I am sure it irritates you, her desire for your mate is not my primary concern, there is however some discrepancy Aidan and I have noticed. She claims to be two years into transformations but she is able to shield her mind like one much older. She is as good as Aidan and I at keeping our thoughts to ourselves despite the fact we have years on her and a previous Alpha who trained us. Either she is older than we suspect or has far more power than she admits to."

"I knew that…" Caroline started but Accalia just raised her hand to stop the rant as she continued.

"Neither bodes well. I do not trust her. And neither should you. I haven't yet been able to ascertain her purpose besides the bedding of your mate. And that in itself tells me she is either stupid or is calculating. Werewolves mate for life. Nothing short of killing you will ever break Tyler's bond with you. So either she really is young and ignorant..."

"Or she plans to kill me? Shit!"

"I have not shared this with our alpha and neither should you. I have no proof and from you it would seem like petty jealousies. But beware vampire."

"Thank you Accalia," Caroline said sincerely offering a small smile to the wolf.

"I didn't do it for you. I saw one Alpha lose his mate already and I don't intend to see another suffer the same fate."

And with those parting words she walked away. Caroline 's eyes swept the parking lot as if Eira lay waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike and in truth she might be. It was like she had a target on her back, its glaring neon calling to every werewolf. But this time she knew who was out to get her and the torture she endured would never happen again.

No one but Stefan knew how much her time with Ledell had broken her. How she had cried for weeks after. She had hid the flashbacks and the tears from Tyler not wanting to worry him and if she went hunting bunnies with Stefan more frequently well, no one was the wiser.

She didn't want to spend her time remembering the smell of her own blood or of burning flesh. Not when she had her mate waiting for her at home. And he was, for home meant wherever Tyler was. Smiling she remembered the sight of him as he woke in her bed, growling while stretching the kinks form his body. He had been adorable, smile full of love as he opened his eyes to meet hers before pulling her in for a heart-stopping kiss and a whispered 'I love you'. The warmth of that memory helped banish the darkness and Caroline got into the car making her to the Lockwood mansion. She had to see him.

Her heart quickened as she entered the living area, her entire body filled with warmth. The heat blazing like a forest fire consuming everything thought save one - the love she had for this man. He looked delectable his white shirt contrasting with his tanned skin. She loved to see him all dressed up. He had accompanied his mother to a function in town that led to you attire and Caroline knew she could get used to this. His sleeves were rolled up; phone in hand as he spoke to whoever was on the line. She smiled as she envisioned a future that looked a lot like this. He was so engrossed in his conversation he never heard her enter and she was able to watch him for a few seconds before the need to touch him became too great.

Walking up to him she slipped her hands around his waist. He let out a soft groan as she nipped his ear before whispering, "Hey."

His hands squeezed hers as he turned pulling her into his arms, placing a small kiss on her lips. She snuggled into him as he wrapped up his phone call, reveling in his scent. He always smelled like earth and spring's full bloom as though he saturated himself in everything pure. Inhaling deeply she knew that there was nowhere she would rather be and she'd be damned if she let anyone take that from her. Hearing the call end she looked up seeing his smiling face and couldn't help the smile that came to her own lips.

"I missed you today," he whispered seemingly caught in the same quiet contentment she was.

"How was it?" She asked as she pulled him to the couch to sit. But Tyler had other ideas lying down he pulled her body on top of his. And she lay feeling his hard body cradling hers.

"Boring as usual. Playing the picture perfect family was never my idea of a good time," he said as he looked into her eyes. It was a lot easier now she knew for him to go to his mother's political soirees than it had ever been to go as Richard Lockwood's son. There would probably always be a tension there but she was glad the mother-son relationship had improved.

"And how was your day?" he asked and it was all so domestic. In a flash though she remembered Accalia's warning but pushing it from her head she answered in a teasing lilt, "You have to wear bell-bottoms mister!"

The horrified look on his face made her giggle.

"What are you talking about?"

"The decade dance. We are doing the seventies!"

"Not the seventies. I draw the line at platforms."

"But your butt will look so good in high-heels."

"Caroline…" he said her name his scowl warning.

Giggling she continued, "Just as long as you find something appropriate to be my date I don't care what you wear."

"Really?" he raised his brow skeptically.

"Well no," she conceded but, "I'll make sure you don't glitter…much."

"You little…" he playfully growled at her as he used his speed to flip her on the couch, his fingers moving to tickle her.

"Ty…" she gasped out his name as he continued his torture. Laughing she pushed his hands away but he gripped her wrists in his hands. She looked up at him still giggling, his smile so full she could see it in the depths of his eyes. They stayed there breathing in each other and just like that their playful game had turned into something more.

In a move so smooth if she didn't know better she would have sworn he had practiced it, Tyler placed both wrists in one hand and slipped down her body, pulling her leg over his back. She groaned as he situated her legs around him, moving in between to create friction with the movement of his body.

"Ty…" she moaned out as she raised her head, molding her lips automatically to his.

When Caroline would have deepened the kiss seeking the warmth of his mouth, he pulled back watching her face absorbing every look, every whimper. When her breath stuttered out as he ground his hips just so, it was as if that was the signal. And he devoured her. His lips crashed into hers, his tongue automatically seeking entrance. His hand let go of his wrists as he found something better to do with them. Shedding clothes in a flurry of want they came together.

When it was over, the heat abating as they tried to catch their breaths, clothes strewn all over the living room in their haste, she looked deep into his eyes and said, "I love you."

And it was both the statement and the promise he answered in kind, "I love you too."


	2. Disco Themed Pain

_He should have known it was too good to be true. He should have known that the night was too perfect. _

Caroline's smile had been radiant as he picked her up from her house. The sheriff looking on as her daughter bounced down the stairs to meet her boyfriend. It was normal. They were normal in that moment - as he brushed his lips across her cheek unable to stop his eyes from roaming over her body. The gold jumpsuit hugged her curves in ways that made him want to sweep her up into his arms and race to her bedroom, peeling away the fabric to reveal perfect flesh underneath. But he hadn't. Taking his role as boyfriend seriously he was determined that this would be an ordinary night. She was the girl he was in love with, and he was the boy she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. No vampires, no magic and definitely no Supremes.

It had been a gift to have Aidan and Accalia join his pack. Their knowledge was invaluable and it was through their words that he had found out about his birthright. The Lockwoods had been the first family to settle as a pack, no longer roaming wildly under a curse in their homeland. The superstitions though were far too prominent and it became too dangerous to remain. So they had traveled, settling easily in a place surrounded by wild land over a thousand years ago. And many had journeyed with them; and with that came responsibility. Food, shelter, protection, policing of those who would impinge the laws they had set for themselves. Soon it was decided as each family had an alpha, there would be an alpha of alphas. The judge, jury and executioner of the final word. None predicted the power that would come from bending a knee to one wolf. It infused him with authority for he was bigger, stronger, faster, and more ferocious than any before him allowing him to carry out his task with strength. And so he was birthed the first Supreme.

Tyler hadn't meant to keep any of it from Caroline; how his ancestors had created a world for themselves, a world that had passed down generations to generations and he was reaping the benefits. He knew how much the new wolves made her uneasy and with good reason. She had endured much pain at the hands those like them. And still she accepted him, a werewolf as her mate and tried to support him no matter what.

So tonight was to make up for that in any way he could. To show her that life would not always be her giving and him taking but that they could live a life of peace and happiness even as a vampire mated to a Supreme werewolf. When they entered the gym he marveled again at the capability of his girl. She was remarkable and he watched as she took a few moments to flit around to make sure all had gone as plan. He still had no idea how she pulled off half the things she could. Like the decorations – instead of the standard silver in the centre of the ceiling, she had a rotating plasma lamp that seemed to change colors. That was then surrounded by glow in the dark decorations in hearts and stars which added sparkle to the evening. A mural-sized backdrop adorned the gym walls, a painted mesh work of flowers, it was beautiful. Even the food table and drinks were decorated in gold glitter, with a red glow lighting the way to it. It was meticulous in a way that only Caroline could be. Making his way to her he pulled her to the dance floor. Laughing he gave her a mock pout when she screamed that she needed to check on something or the other and she conceded finally. Tyler was able to pull her in his arms and it was perfect – until the smell of blood filled the air.

The sickening coppery scent seemed to saturate the room then and had he been paying attention he might have smelled it earlier. Looking into Caroline's eyes he saw the moment she finally caught it. _Were his senses more acute than even hers now?_ Taking her hand in his he pulled her as fast as it was possible to the source without raising suspicion. Following his nose he led the way to a classroom at the end of the hall. Tyler had to choke back the bile as she saw the remains of the girl. The sight was gruesome and he had thought he had seen everything.

Before he even had the thought to call them, both Salvatore's' blurred into the room.

"We smelled the blood," Stefan said by way of explanation, "Do you know her?"

"No," Tyler answered, looking at Caroline for confirmation but she shook her head.

"Where are Elena and Bonnie?" she asked her breath shaky as she took in the body. It was a sight for even a vampire to cringe at. Claws had ripped away her stomach leaving a gaping hole that spilled its contents. Her chest was no better it seemed as bits of rib showed.

"Left them with Baby Gilbert. He's becoming surprisingly proficient at weapons and even more suspicious than we are," Damon answered as he stepped closer to the body.

"You encourage him too much," Stefan this time, glaring at his brother.

Tyler could see it was a recurring argument between them when Damon rolled his eyes, "He's at a disadvantage. He stays that way and he dies."

"I know. I just…" the younger Salvatore began.

"Wish everything was sunshine and roses. I know little brother."

It was Stefan's turn to roll his eyes as he stooped. He took a few moments to focus on the body before saying, "She was brought here."

"What?" Tyler finally interjected.

Damon was on the other side looking down now. His eyes met Tyler's and he quipped, "I'm good but even I can't get the ladies to follow me once their dead."

"What the hell are you talking about Damon?" Caroline chimed back in, taking a single step forward.

"It's a message for Tyler."

Tyler looked at the folded piece of paper Stefan handed to him the cursive writing bearing his family name. Unfolding it, he bit back the curse that rose easily to his lips. On the inside were runes, drawn to perfection in a circle not unlike the one which adorned his arm.

"What does it say?" Caroline asked as he focused on the paper.

"Supreme. Death. Challenge." He replied his tone dry.

"What does that mean?"

Looking up he muttered, "I need to talk...to all of you. I'll get Accalia and the others to cover the perimeter."

Caroline stared at him before speaking, "And I'll call my mom."

"And as always…" Damon complained, "We get disposal duty. Awesome."

Stefan didn't even bother answering as he grabbed one side of the body. When his brother grabbed the other side they blurred out of the classroom.

_Ty_, she reached out to him with her mind, her blue eyes intense and in even this situation he couldn't help but think of how beautiful she was. Her hair was curled back from her face, the volume magnified with a bronze band accenting her forehead. She had a line of stars on her cheeks in gold, outrageously long lashes and smoky eyes. She looked shockingly exquisite.

Guiltily he met her eyes because he knew he should have talked to her about everything before this. He finally answered her, _I have been keeping some things from you._

The step she took back was instinctive but he couldn't say it didn't hurt. But in truth he deserved it.

_What have you been keeping from me? Again! We don't do secrets Lockwood!_

_I'll explain everything I promise. It just... it changed things and we were dealing with so much and I…_

_That doesn't mean you should start lying to me!_

_I know. _His head sunk as she refused to look at him. Before he could think of something, anything to help her understand the others arrived and he began his tale.

"So you're as strong and as fast as a vampire? Without a full moon?" Stefan asked, his eyes appraising.

Before he could answer he saw a fist coming up to his face which he barely caught, so surprised was he. It was Caroline, her face blazing like an avenging angel. _Guess you're still mad then, _he thought at her but she didn't answer as she forcefully pulled her hand back from his.

"I love this heated moon thing! Makes for good TV!" The elder Salvatore spoke with a chuckle and he could see everyone else trying to hide their smiles. Caroline was not as easily amused as she shouted, "Shut up Damon." As she turned on him he raised his hand into the air in surrender and Tyler would be no doubt amused if not for how she had tried to break his nose.

"So getting back to the matter at hand," Stefan again, "The dead body and the note?"

"Another wolf is in town and he/she is challenging me."

"A duel? How archaic!" Damon again and this time it was Bonnie who gave him the stink eye. Tyler was pretty sure that would be the last they heard from him for the evening.

"They know of my Supreme status and probably think that by killing me that will give them power. So a body for everyday until the next full moon."

"Are you kidding me? That's 10 days!" Caroline looked incredulous.

"I never said we had to wait. We need to find whoever this is now before they kill anyone else." He stated.

"Damn right we are."

"Guess we're going hunting," It was Jeremy this time, a gleam in his eyes. When he noticed that the entire room had turned to him, he said "What? Damon would have said it if Bonnie hadn't pulled on his leash."

Stefan slapped his brother on the back and said, "Told you, you were encouraging him too much."

The ride to Care's house was tense and by tense he meant unbreakable bars of titanium. Caroline had not said a word to him edgewise since they had left the dance. They had gone back into the dance playing it cool but everyone was much too on edge to have any fun. And his girl had kept up appearances but he could feel the rage towards him and he didn't need the mind link to tell him that - though he had been met with a litany not fit for a sailor when he had tried to establish contact. When the dance had finally finished and the cleanup crew had left they had searched the entire school for clues but came up empty. After that they had branched off for the night, determined to resume their search in the morning. Caroline had barely looked at him even then and he knew he had screwed up big time.

Tyler finally turned off the engine. Sighing he began, "Care, I'm sorry…"

She interrupted him accusation in her voice, "So when you told me there was a power shift, what you meant was you became a god among werewolves."

"Not a god Caroline. I protect them, fight for them, I don't rule them!"

"Don't you? You're their alpha! And who is this protection from? Us big bad vampires?"

"Caroline! Us? As if you are just any other vampire!" Now he could feel his own rage building.

"According to Eira I am."

"Damn it Care. You are my mate! The most important person in my life. I would give it all back before I leave you. Pack, Alpha, Supreme. Everything!"

"The most important thing, you say! That's why you kept me in the dark about this. Something that affects us both!" They were getting loud but Tyler couldn't bring himself to care.

"It wasn't about keeping you in the dark. Care, I've been a werewolf or a few months. I killed a girl, found out my uncle was dead. Then after that messed up everything with you by not fighting for you when you were attacked, almost lost you… got mated to you. As if that wasn't more than I ever expected in my life, I got a pack and found out I'm a Supreme. Can I just get a moment to breathe? I didn't tell you because I barely wanted to deal with it! Can't you understand that?!" He could feel the tears building behind his eyes and turned away then, not sure why he was getting emotional other than he was overwhelmed. He was seventeen for crying out loud and already he was married and responsible for the lives of four people. It sometimes felt as crushing as a vortex.

Taking a deep breath he turned to see that her eyes were on him now. He was going to apologize, beg, plead or _something_ but before he could say anything she slipped her fingers between his and whispered the three words he would never ever get tired of hearing, "I love you."

Letting out a big breath he smiled. Sometimes he still felt himself stuck dumb with how amazing Caroline could be, how selfless she was. Squeezing her fingers back he responded in kind, "I love you too."

Reaching over he kissed her quickly before drawing back and Caroline finally reached for the handle to the door and exited the car. Watching as she entered the house he saw her hand waving for a final goodbye. As he started the car he felt the urge to honestly say the hell with everything and follow her upstairs and remain within the comfort of her arms. But he still had a pack to meet before the morning and he needed to know what they could tell him because he had a feeling, this would get a lot bloodier before it was over.


	3. Red: Werewolf Hunter

_The darkest time is often purported as just before the dawn by humans but she knew better. The darkest time had little to do with darkness and much to do with the fullness of the night. Tonight though it was different, nature's way of telling a tale. For as much blood had been spilled it seemed to overflow tainting the sky. And she smiled._

_The words came unbidden then, "Then all her light was sullied and suffused with the hue of blood…"*_

_"Mother?" the daughter watched the almost maniacal gleam enter her mother's eye._

_Turning to her daughter she banked the glee at knowing the street run with the blood of humans, the children of those who had once hated and hunted them. And soon the blood of any creature living or dead that opposed them. Because she knew what her daughter did not, what the Alpha Supreme did not that strengths were enhanced and weaknesses obliterated when a couple mated. And she was determined that her daughter would have it all._

_"Do not question me again Eira. It shall be yours."_

_"At what cost?" Eira mumbled hanging her head as she watched her mother weave another spell. There was a momentary lapse while the woman spoke the words of her ancestors. When she finally emerged she answered as though there had never been a break in conversation. She had often wished her mother had taught her the way of the witches but long ago the woman had been grooming her for a purpose. She was of the supreme line, another variant. Her father of the Pembertons had also been appointed by the alphas to rein Supreme. Despite the protests of the wolves he had married a witch but her mother had brought only prosperity to the packs. Until the day THEY came. Eira was little more than a toddler but she still remembered the blood and fire. They had barely escaped with their lives as that singular loyalty between witches had protected them despite the vampires compulsion. And it seemed she had not only lost her father but her mother that day as well as everything became about purpose and birthright._

_"At whatever cost I deem fit!" she took a step back, alarmed by the vehemence in her mother's voice._

_"And what of Tyler? What if Carpenter destroys him?_

_"He is a Carpenter, a beta…He will fail…fatally. He is but a mere distraction. Your task is to set the plan in motion when he does fail. If he does not reject her, she must reject him so that their hearts no longer beat as one."_

_"And how will I do that?_

_"I know the way. You must trust me Eira."_

_The girl nodded her head, blinded by visions of power and of the one she had grown to care about. If few must die for her family's honor to be restored. So be it. And the fact that she wanted her Alpha was but a sweet meat to enhance the meal._

* * *

Day four.

Four women dead.

Four families grieving.

Four lives lost senselessly. And it was approaching day five.

It had been easier said than done to find the rogue wolf. They didn't know who it was, or where they were hiding and it seemed as if the wolf just came to drop off the dead bodies day after day. Caroline tossed and turned in her bed as she thought about the four corpses her mom had to write up reports about and Caroline could see in her eyes how much monsters disgusted Elizabeth Forbes, human or otherwise. In that moment she had been reminded of a time when her mother thought she was just like the rogue, a stone cold killer.

Turning again, she looked at her phone 12:15 am. Day Five. If they didn't do something soon, the next girl would be dead. Suddenly her phone lit up, **Ed Sheeran** blasting in the night. It was Tyler. Picking it up she answered knowing he had dropped her off barely an hour ago and the reason he wasn't in the bed next to her was because he had gone to the cottage to meet again with the wolves. It worried her often, how thin he was stretched. Being an alpha was not easy and he was committed to her and to his friends as much as he was to his pack. It was the reason she had commandeered the cottage refurbishments and got as much help as she could because if she did it, it was one less thing for him to worry over.

"Ty?" she answered.

"I'm almost at your house. Jeremy ran into some trouble tonight." She knew it was serious when he didn't bother to utter a greeting.

"What kind of trouble?" she asked immediately.

"The kind that will get you killed. Get ready. I'll explain everything on the way."

Caroline dashed from the bed donning her clothes, finished in record time due to vamp speed. As she descended the stairs she saw Tyler's truck pull up. She was a little surprised to see Aidan and Accalia in the back seat but knew that of all the wolves that had joined him, he trusted them the most.

Caroline greeted the couple before turning to Tyler, "What happened?"

As they pulled away from her house he said, "Jeremy was walking Shelly to her door when they were attacked, right on the porch. It was a werewolf. Somehow Gilbert was able to fight it off, get Shelly inside and tie up the wolf all in one go. He's got a lot of bruises but other than that he's alright. So is Shelly."

Caroline couldn't even be happy that Jeremy and Shelly were still going strong because she was shocked to say the least about the attack on him and his brave heroism to save the girl he was dating. She cast a glance back at Aidan and Accalia who had remained silent, fingers clasped as they were seemingly uninterested in the conversation but Caroline knew better. They were probably talking strategy between each other. The wolf telepathy she was now a party to was handy in more ways than one.

When they arrived almost everyone else was there including Alaric. Caroline was surprised to see him despite his guardianship of the Gilberts (after their Aunt Jenny had been compelled to kill herself by Katherine). She knew that Elena and Jeremy both tried to keep their loved ones out of the nightmare of supernatural creatures that frequented Mystic Falls but that was almost impossible. But with Ric he was well aware of the dangers and had some training in fighting them off.

"Mr. Saltzman," she greeted him as he rolled his eyes and smiled in a way that suggested that formality was kind of moot at this point. She conceded the point with a nod and a smile before turning to Jeremy. When she looked into his eyes though, she almost took a step back. They were cold and hard as flint, an expression she had never seen on his face and it disturbed her in more ways than one. It served as a reminder that no one, not even those who had remained human, in their little group was left unscathed.

Slipping up next to him, she pulled him into a hug, his body stiff, but Caroline held onto him until she heard him sigh and finally folded his body into hers. Turning to his sister, she saw that Elena watched her brother wearily, worriedly; a sigh of relief escaping her lips as he responded to Caroline's embrace.

The slam of the door caused everyone to shift their eyes as Damon swaggered down the walkway, "Compelling all done. Stefan is wrapping up our little friend. Have you guys filled in Blondie and Almighty Super Dog yet?"

The answering growl from Accalia and Aidan made the vampire smirk and before Damon could run off his mouth again Caroline intervened, "What's the story here guys?"

To her surprise it was Jeremy that answered, his voice weary but steady, "I was dropping off Shelly from our date when this guys just flies up knocks me over and goes straight for her. I've started carrying a Ruger pistol that Alaric gave me so I shot him."

"Normal bullets would've gotten you killed!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Didn't say they were normal bullets," Jeremy muttered in reply.

"They are something Jer and I put together," Alaric spoke then, "Figured the humans around here could use a fighting chance. They are lead casings with concentrated wolfs-bane or vervain depending on your poison with a polymer tip that shatters on impact. Jer's gun is loaded with alternating bullets"

For a moment everyone was silent as they stared in shock at a smirking Alaric. Even Jeremy looked way too pleased with himself. Of course Damon had to break the silence, "Jeremy Gilbert, werewolf hunter, ladies and gentlemen!"

The look that Caroline gave the elder Salvatore could have melted stone.

"S-shelly saw…" It was the first time for the night Jeremy seemed unsure as he stuttered out. It was one thing to be caught in a world of vampires and werewolves to have them as friends, brothers in arms but it was quite another to have an evil threaten you and have no choice but to fight it. Caroline also had a feeling that this was the first time Jeremy was hit with the fact that he couldn't tell Shelley about his life. Either she would want to have him committed or he would have endangered her life simply by telling her. Not that her ignorance had done her any favors tonight.

"Jer, she's fine. She doesn't remember anything," it was big sister Elena trying to sooth his agitation.

"So is the werewolf dead?" Caroline asked taking the attention from Jeremy and Elena.

"No, just unconscious. We've got him trussed like a turkey ready for interrogation." Damon answered the underlying enjoyment he would derive evident in his tone.

"Interrogation or torture?" It was the first time since they arrived that Aidan had spoken. His eyes flitted to Tyler and Caroline knew he was asking permission for what he was about to do. She saw the slight nod in the affirmative the alpha gave.

"You say to-may-to I say to-mah-to."

"Where is the wolf? We will take him."

"Think again Parisian Werewolf in America?" With the blanks looks he got he explained, "American werewolf in Paris. I swear all my pop culture knowledge is lost on you guys."

"Damon…"

"Look I've got this torture thing down to a science and there is no way I'm letting…"

"You underestimate us, again," Aidan spoke. Caroline could practically feel the rage coming off the wolves especially Accalia but Aidan was speaking and for that she was glad, "Maybe a demonstration is in order." For the second time tonight she saw the question on Aidan's face as he looked to Tyler who nodded almost imperceptibly.

"What's he going to do?" she whispered to her mate as Damon led the two wolves around the corner.

"A little telepathic torture…" he trailed off.

"What?" she almost screamed but then she felt his presence in her mind.

_You know we have telepathic capabilities. They extend to torture and some control when multiple strong minds are focused. Also, as a supreme I have the power to compel him to tell me the truth._

_Wow! Um…you can compel?_

_Only werewolves, and not other supremes. It makes… _Justice_ a little easier. So… it's better if we interrogate him._

The conversation was cut off with a blood-curdling scream which would have frozen the blood in her veins if she wasn't already dead. A few seconds later it stopped and the three companions emerged.

As the three supernatural beings rounded the corner, Damon looked excited and Aidan and Accalia of course had a smug smile on their faces. Damon addressed Tyler as he caught up with them, "I'm still coming with because I have got to see the end of this. That was…"

Tyler just nodded as he turned to the others, "Take him to the boarding house. I don't want Jamie or Eira hearing that. And I'll fill them in when I get to the cottage."

The elder wolves tilted their heads to the side in deference and submission. Tyler nodded in response as they joined Stefan and Damon at the car. Everyone else took that as their cue to disperse and Caroline watched as Elena and Alaric ushered Jeremy home. Climbing into Tyler's truck she looked at her mate to find he was staring at the waxing Gibbous of the moon, its reddish-brown hue casting a morbid glow into the night.

"He didn't get anyone tonight," she whispered as she slipped her fingers between his own.

"I know," he answered back but the tension in his shoulders didn't relax. Caroline slid across the seat as close as she could to him, running her fingers through the short hairs at the back of his neck, soothing him. They stayed that way for a long moment as he stared as the universe acknowledged the wrongs committed these past four nights.

Finally Tyler started the ignition and took her home. As she got out of the car a deep feeling of dread crept over her and she couldn't stop the reflex grasp of his hand. Suddenly she needed him, wanted him to not go but she brushed aside the feeling as irrational. She felt the answering squeeze of her hand before she finally got out of the car.

Turning one more time she said, "I love you."

And he replied in kind, "I love you too, with everything I have."

And somehow it felt like goodbye.

* * *

_* the quote is taken from **History of Alexander** found on Wikipedia said about the Eclipse Before Arebela Battle_

_"But about the first watch the Moon in eclipse, hid at first the brilliance of her heavenly body, then all her light was sullied and suffused with the hue of blood."_


	4. Hindsight 20-20

The first thing Tyler was aware of was the battering ram taking up residence in his brain. And if that wasn't enough to alert him that something was wrong, the Olympic level gymnastics his stomach was participating in convinced him. _What in the hell happened? _ Trying to clear the mist that seemed to surround his brain he swiped his hand across his face. Not since his human days, well mostly human days, had he experienced anything like this. It was the worst kind of hangover but…not. The rustling of fabric reached his ears and he fought against the heaviness of his eyelids to see - Eira? He saw her from the back and almost bolted upright. She was slipping into her dress. Before he could shout out to the member of his pack, asking her what the hell she was doing in his room undressed, he heard the door open.

And like a movie reel his mate's voice cut into the silence. In any other circumstance it would soothe him to have her there. But not today.

"You are in so much trouble mister. Why didn't…"She stopped in shock as she assessed the situation.

Even the brick wall could put together what his brain had taken so long to see. Undressed she-wolf. Naked mate. The summation even an imbecile could deduce. As his eyes flew to hers he knew what was about to happen but like a wreck he was unable to stop it and before he could even open his mouth, she was gone.

* * *

_12 hours earlier_

Tyler couldn't help the smile that came to his face as he watched her. Her hair was pulled up exposing her neck, small wisps floating as the breeze filled the room. The evenings were cooler but one of the perks of being supernatural was that temperature differences didn't affect you and his mate was taking full advantage as she bustled about the house unpacking the boxes which had been finally delivered. It was almost animalistic the pride he felt flowing from within as he stood amazed at her ability to organize even this run down place the cottage had been just a few weeks ago. It was a good investment and he needed somewhere to house the wolves that had joined his pack. Somewhere away from the prying eyes of the town. Aidan, Accalia, Eira and Jamie – his pack. The former two had joined him from Alec's pack and that was a can of worms he never let himself open. And the latter two were drifters.

Jamie Clark had been driving the car with his sister in the passenger seat when it had gone off the road. Apparently that counted as murder because the next full moon he had turned, without warning, without support. Dealing with the grief of killing his sister and then the monster he had become was too much for him and he had drifted from town to town since then. Stumbling into Mystic Falls had been sheer luck or divine provenance because he had felt a call to the power of the Supreme and had been with them every since. He was quiet – as though grief had erased the ability to minx words - but he had fit right in with their rag tag group.

Eira Arriens however was another thing altogether. She didn't talk about it much but her family had been wiped out and they all knew there were few things that could kill a pack of werewolves. Her attitude to vampires supported the supposition and often manifested itself in antagonism to his mate. Something Accalia still struggled with but unlike Eira she had given Caroline a chance. Maybe they were all being naïve thinking that a werewolf pack could co-exist peacefully, amicably even with vampires and witches. But he was determined to try. And Caroline was determined to help him. Sometimes when she wasn't careful, he caught glimpses of her emotion, sickening terror sometimes entered her dreams but still she did this. Built a home for her would-be enemies because she loved him. He still felt undeserving of that much devotion, that much care and attention.

He stood then unable to resist any longer wrapping his arms around Caroline's waist. Her smile almost knocked him off his feet, "I need to get this stuff organized so unless you want to help me put up curtains, you'll let me go."

"Isn't it time for a break yet?" He chuckled as he turned her around to face him and leaned in for a kiss.

Sighing out she met his lips letting it go on for a moment. When she finally broke away her breath was coming out quickly and like any man who has tasted a good thing he leaned in again. But this time she didn't let him, "Stop distracting me. Go outside and help Jamie finish the painting."

Nodding he smiled before stealing a quick kiss from her. When he got outside he saw the smirk on Jamie's face but the older man said nothing and Tyler was suddenly glad that Eira was out patrolling for her antagonism would have put a damper on an otherwise fun evening.

It had been difficult though, not knowing how to find the rogue or even where he would strike next. Even Bonnie's witchy avenues came up with nothing and Tyler had started wondering if the werewolf was working alone or if he had an arsenal at his disposal. It troubled him how they were unable to find any clues, not even a scent to track at each scene and with the full moon still days away he had no idea what to do. Sighing he picked up the brush moving to an untouched wall. If there was trouble Eira would call.

The rest of the evening passed the same way as Caroline directed the wolves in finishing, finally finishing their home. So that when he bundled her into the car the sun had long set and the moon had risen to its full height. The haze of red felt ominous but Tyler wasn't one to believe in signs so he dropped Caroline off wishing he could stay with her but knowing he needed to get back and find out if Eira saw anything. So kissing her goodnight he made his way back through the dark.

"Anything?" he asked aloud as her saw the brunette in common room. It was decked in earth tones and meant to be soothing but the agitation of the wolf that paced knocked that notion out. She stopped pacing as she heard his voice and bent her head exposing her next in submission. The man in him wanted to dispel with the ceremony but the wolf, well he often preened at the respect he was given so Tyler left their gestures for now. Even Accalia and Aidan still stood on ceremony. When she answered her voice came out frustrated, her eyes stormy the light grey darkening with intensity, "No sir. I do not understand how he hides so well. How each night another dies."

"Not if we can help it," he vowed to her, to his pack, to his mate, to the way of life they built, "Has Jamie gone out yet?"

"Yes, as soon as I came in," she answered simply but Tyler could see a question in her eyes.

He paused for a moment watching her before saying, "You can ask me anything Eira." Placing a hand on her shoulder, he urged her forward. He wanted to be accessible to his pack, a leader but not a dictator.

"Why do you love _her_?" It was so out of vein for their talk that he ignored the disdain that the other werewolf referred to his mate.

"I'm going to assume you mean Caroline. And the truth is… she is everything," he responded with conviction, "She is my life in ways that… One day I may tell you the story of us, but not tonight. Go get some rest."

He started to turn away but she persisted, "But wouldn't another do? Someone who understands; who is of your own kind."

Her eyes were averted and Tyler's eyes widened as he realized that the girl in front of him saw him as more that her alpha. Gentling his voice he said, "There is no other for me. I love her. It doesn't matter what she is. She could have been a sasquatch hiding inside a human body and I would love her forever."

He watched as her shoulders sank then squared as though in resolve, "I understand."

He really hoped that she did, for her admiration would be impossible to afford in a pack this size. They were too close knit and he was already mated. He really hoped she understood. As he turned away from her his phone rang. It was Damon and usually the string of swears that ran through his head would be no odd occurrence but tonight there was trouble.

Turning back he saw Eira watch him wearily as he spoke, "Aidan, Accalia! With me!"

Without explanation he went out the door and by the time he turned the engine the two wolves were seated in the back of the car, their eyes on him as he picked up the phone to dial Caroline.

"Ty?" her voice sounded sleepy and reminded him of waking up next to her but this was no time for pleasantries.

"I'm almost at your house. Jeremy ran into some trouble tonight."

"What kind of trouble?" he heard her ask, her voice immediately alert.

"The kind that will get you killed. Get ready. I'll explain everything on the way."

Tyler dialed Jamie's number filling him in and telling the man to go back to the cottage where he would debrief him later. By the time he was done he was pulling up at Caroline's and his mate was outside in blink.

"What happened?"she asked skipping the preamble. He filled her in with the little he knew about the clusterf…that happened tonight. When they got there he realized the entire community of non-psychotic supernaturals had turned up for the party. The surprises of course didn't end there as he learned that Jeremy had been training and had gotten good enough to take down a werewolf. What wasn't a surprise was that Damon wanted to take over the interrogation of their captured wolf. But with his permission Aidan and Accalia's demonstration had shut the elder Salvatore up and garnered some respect from him.

It was almost morning by the time they finally dispersed. It was disconcerting that the day had barely started and already it felt like he had climbed Mount Everest and not for the first time wondered if there was ever going to be a time when they weren't saving the world or more accurately the town.

"He didn't get anyone tonight," He heard Caroline's words of comfort cut through the silence. So he answered back trying to infuse something, hope maybe, into his voice. For though they had captured the wolf he felt like this was somehow just beginning. Her fingers at the back of his neck eased the tension he didn't even know he had there. And he knew that she was right so finally he answered, "I know."Starting the truck he took her home and drove all the way back to the cottage hearing her whispered words of 'I love you' on repeat.

When he arrived both wolves were up, waiting it seemed on his appearance.

"I thought I told you to get some rest," he said. Giving each a hard look in turn before he let it slide as he relayed all that had transpired tonight. After answering their questions he dismissed them but Eira hung back.

"Do you think it wise that you meet him now?" she whispered in a voice filled with concern. But the wolf was caught in their clutches and by the time he interrogated him, his mind would be pliant enough to give the details of why he had done this; killed so many innocent women.

"He challenged me, threatened this town and you don't think I should meet him?" he stared at her incredulously.

"That is not what I'm saying. I think it will probably take a few hours to break him and Aidan and Accalia have it handled until you get there. Let me get you a drink and you can rest for a few hours before you leave."

Seeing her point he nodded his acquiescence. When she returned with the glass of scotch he tossed it back, hoping that it would allow him to rest at least until Accalia and Aidan called from the interrogation of their guest.

Tyler must have been sleepier than he thought for almost immediately he limbs felt heavy, his eyelids drooped._ Worrying over the lives lost had taken a toll to be sure. _Turning to the young wolf he said, "I'm going to crash upstairs until Accalia and Aidan get back."

Eira just nodded and Tyler thought just for a second that there was glee in her eyes but he chalked that up to his sleep-deprived brain. Pulling off his shirt he slipped in the bed in the master bedroom, marveling at the sleek sheets his mate had picked out. Caroline. Her beautiful smile was the last thing he thought of as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

If someone had told him just last night that he would wake up and his world would be torn upside down he would have laughed in their face. For he sure as hell would not have seen this one coming. Caroline had torn out of the room and forever etched in his mind would be her face. Hurt, disappointment. Anger. It only took a second but it was like a lifetime passed in those few seconds. This could not be the end.

_They had grown up together, from childhood, the mayor and the sheriff's children always pushed together at some gathering or another. She hated him because he was uncouth and rude and most of all mean. And he pretended to hate her because she was everything he was not, well behaved, smart and her mom well, Sheriff Forbes always treated her like she was worth it. Worth something._

_He remembered when he found out she was a vampire. He was an idiot of course, a scared kid who had just killed someone and Caroline knew something. At that time he didn't know another way but violence; didn't understand that this girl was stronger than him both literally and figuratively. After baring her fangs she had become the one person he could depend on._

_She was selfless, always had been. Always would be. And selflessness was something he didn't have a lot of experience in. The words she uttered that night changed his world. _

**_"I care Tyler…"_**

_And it wasn't just that. She stuck with him, bringing the unconditional love into his life, bringing friends, a family he never thought he would have. She brought herself uttering easily, constantly the three words he had craved since he was a small boy…_

**_I love you!_**

They couldn't be over. This couldn't be over. And with that thought he ran after her.


	5. Bludgeoned Heart

_"It is done," Eira strolled into the room where her mother sat. __The maniacal grin that took over her woman's face almost made her step back._

_Saran Arriens - daughter to a compelled mother, wife to murdered husband - had fled in the wake of the destruction those abominations had wrecked on the only home her daughter had known. The only place where she was safe. There was no way she would allow another one of them to steal her daughter's birthright. Rights she never had because she was not of werewolf bloodline. The plan was perfect. All that remained was to kill that creature and allow Eira to take her rightful place._

_Nodding in acknowledgement she said, "I will finish this. In a few days you will take your rightful place next to the Supreme Alpha."_

_"You still mean to murder her?" the girl asked._

_"Yes. For your father, for our friends, for you. That abomination should never have been given the right to mate with a Supreme. Nature will have its revenge."_

Or you will._ The girl thought but did not voice. It was a small price to pay for eternal happiness, the death as one such as __**her**__._

* * *

"You are in so much Trouble mister. Why didn't you call me…"

Caroline had entered his room, fully intending to scold her mate who she was sure had crashed and forgotten to call her with an update. She trailed off as her brain finally processed what her eyes were seeing. Caroline felt her heart crumbled as she saw her, _that bitch, _pulling on clothes.

"Caroline?" his voice came out scratchy. His bedroom voice - which already made her think of sexy times - except she wasn't the one in the bed with him. Some time in the past when she was still that insecure girl she would have marched in, pulled out hair, scratched, clawed until that bitch was running in fear. She would have cried, spat and fought with Tyler taking him back when he apologized because she didn't know she deserved better. But now she knew you couldn't force someone to love you, couldn't force someone to care and despite what she had thought Tyler obviously didn't. He couldn't care and do this! Swinging around she blurred from the house, the one she had helped him build thinking it was practice for when they got their own, and went to her car. Just as she got the door open she felt a hand on her. It was him…she could feel it and she saw red.

Swinging around she punched while shouting, "Don't you dare touch me!"

She knew she probably looked like hell. A vengeful demon fangs and all but she couldn't care. Couldn't bring herself to care. Sliding in the driver seat she pulled out and headed to the only place she could think of. Caroline didn't know how she made it as tears blurred her vision but she did charging into the Salvatore boarding house she flew straight to Stefan.

"Stefan!" she screamed and the younger Salvatore appeared just as she collapsed in sobs.

"Care, what happened?" he asked pulling her up. She wished she could answer, wished she could say something . But all she could do is sob as he held her. It felt like she had barely been in his room a second before she heard **_his_** voice.

"Please," she pleaded not caring how desperate she sounded, "I don't want- I _can't_ see him. Don't let him in."

Stefan stared at her as he thought about the merits of not letting Tyler in to see her. Caroline breathed a sigh of relief as he nodded and went outside locking the door as he went out. She heard Tyler's entreaty but it fell on death ears.

"Caroline? Caroline please it's not what it looks like! Please…"

"What the hell did you do to her?"she heard Stefan hiss as he cut off the werewolf's pleading.

"Nothing. She misunderstood. She…God, Care. Nothing happened."

_How dare he! She saw him!_

"How much of an idiot do you think I am Tyler? I found you in bed with the bitch!" She ignored the growl she heard her best friend let out as he caught what she said.

"Caroline that's not… I love you. Nothing happened."

"Right," She said sarcastically moving to the door as she spoke to him.

"Please just, let me in. Just talk to me."

Flying to the door she pulled it open. The relief she saw on his face was short lived for she spoke choking on the tears that threatened to split her body apart, "You said I could walk away."

She heard him gasp and realized that she too felt as if someone was ripping her heart out through her chest. But she forged on knowing that this was the only way. She couldn't do it again, couldn't play second fiddle. She was not that girl anymore, so she continued, "So I'm walking away…"

"NO!" She ignored his scream, hanging on to the vision of him in bed with someone else, "I don't want this and I don't want you. You are no longer my mate."

The howl he let out seemed more animal than human and she dropped to her knees as the anguish poured from him. But it poured from her too. Caroline could feel it like her rejection had been a tangible thing. Like an umbilical cord their love had connected them and she felt like she had cut it. The roaring in her ears didn't shut out the sound of his screams and she watched in horror as he lost control, as he seemed to lose himself to the pain. And still he screamed as he backed away from her. And then he was throwing things, ripping apart the furniture, the paintings even down to his own clothes. But even the sound of things breaking didn't cover the sound of his voice as he roared. She couldn't watch anymore as she shut the door, ignoring his howls of pain. She didn't know it but Stefan had stepped in but even he couldn't hold Tyler as he tore into everything, anything.

She heard Damon's voice before the quiet. Figuring it had taken two century and half year old vampires to subdue him. But even then it wasn't really silent as his heart-wrenching cries filled the hallway. She was biting her lip until she drew blood to trying to subdue her own. And couldn't stop the thought that she had made a terrible mistake.

* * *

It could have been minutes, hours she didn't know. All she knew was that he wasn't there anymore. The brothers had moved him away from the door but his cries didn't stop and neither did hers.

It could have been minutes, hours she didn't know for time seemed to slow as her heart was shattered. She heard the sound of the door opening but couldn't bring herself to look at the person who had entered.

"Care?" a whisper and two sets of feet. Elena and Bonnie she guessed by the light steps. She didn't think she had the strength to look. Her body no longer wracking with sobs but limp, broken she couldn't move.

"Let's get you into bed honey." She was still on the floor, the carpet was wet beneath her. Tears, blood? She couldn't tell. A third set of footsteps, hands leaning down, strong arms lifting as water flowed from her eyes, settling on something dry and soft. The bed.

Two bodies wrapped around her. Arms pulling her in from the back and comfort from the front. The wrong body, the wrong arms. And her tears flowed more.

* * *

_Torture._

_Torment._

_Anguish._

_Cruelty._

_Pain._

_Poor words to describe the extent of affliction. If someone had told her that it could get this bad, could be like this…that anything could hurt this much, she wasn't sure she would have chosen to love him. Chosen. If that wasn't the irony of ironies. As if she had chosen, as if she had a choice when he had broken in front of her that first faithful day and let her see that he had a heart and that it had been shattered too many times before. She had believed in forever after with him. And now…._

* * *

"She can't stay like this. It's been three days Stefan! I want to help her but I don't know what to do," Elena whispered. Caroline could hear her, Stefan must know Caroline could hear her.

"I know you want to help. I know you do but Caroline isn't just any teenager anymore and this wasn't a crush Elena. That was – is the love of her life. It took Damon more than a hundred years, finding out Katherine never loved him **and** finding Bonnie to get over her. It's not as easy as eating chocolate and crying to get over this. I think she doing as well as can be expected. This…This could be much worse."

"What do you mean?" the girl asked puzzled.

"She could've eaten the whole town by now," he answered her softly. Caroline heard her sigh and her voice dropped even lower.

"Have you been to see him?" The twinge that caused made her blink as her eyes filled up with tears again. She knew to whom the brunette referred.

"No. I think I'm needed here. Damon and Jeremy aren't leaving his side…but it's bad. He's volatile, enraged. If Accalia and Aidan hadn't been there that werewolf Eira would've been dead."

"Maybe she deserves it!" the brunette hissed, ever loyal.

"We don't know what happened Elena – I just wish it didn't have to be like this."

"Me too, me too."

* * *

Day five.

She only knew the days because every morning Stefan brought in a glass of blood. He had tried the first day with a bag but she hadn't touched it. The second day he brought a glass and tilted her head like a baby with sips until the whole glass was done. She would refuse, wanted to refuse but knew that a glass would keep the starvation and bloodlust at bay so she could just be. It had crossed her mind to have her friends put her in a coffin to waste away to dessicate but she knew that was futile and any attempts made to end her existence would be thwarted because even though they tried to hide it, she knew they were watching her like hawks.

There was something important about this day but she couldn't remember, couldn't put a finger on it and why should she care as her whole world had ended? So she stayed where she was. Bonnie and Elena came as they came every day, with gossip from school and everyone's well wishes. She wasn't sure which lie her friends had told her mom, the school and she really didn't care. They spoke as though she was an active part of the conversation and it reminded her of coma patients. Maybe that was what she was, in a coma and this was a nightmare brought on by medications. Maybe the last year had be nothing but a morphine induced dream. That would be both great and terrible at the same time, because that meant she hadn't lost Tyler but it also meant she never had him in the first place. She wasn't sure which was worse.

_'Caroline...'_

Her head turned shocked as she heard her name like a whisper, in his voice. Now she was hallucinating about him. She was pathetic.

_'Caroline...'_

It came again, like a sigh on the night air. The howl that sounded outside was agony and it sounded... like Tyler. She sat up for the first time in five days. Five days. Ten days since the first killing. The full moon. Another howl that sounded remarkable like her… like Tyler. She moved toward the window looking out into the night. Why wasn't he in the Lockwood cellar changing? Why did it sound like he was in pain? She hoped he didn't separate himself from his pack.

Another howl and she made the decision, climbing through the window she jumped, barely able to land properly as she was so weak. She might not be with him but that didn't mean she wanted him hurt. She had seen those lonely transformations first hand and would never wish that on her enemy let alone her ma…ex-boyfriend. She ran as fast as she could through the wood behind the Boarding house, searching for the source of the howls.

When she reached the spot she didn't see him, didn't see Tyler but a woman. A beauty, or at least she would be if not for those eyes.

"Hello Caroline," She spoke her voice tinkling like bells but there was a hardness there.

"Do I know you?" Care asked panting, weakened by her run.

"You haven't fed in days. That will make this a lot less satisfying but a lot easier."

"What?" she directed her question at the woman. But even as she uttered those words she noticed that they were no longer alone. Turning she saw yellow eyes in the darkness. Wolves. If she had been at full strength she may have stood a chance. If she had help she may have finished them all off but she was barely able to injure one wolf as another barreled into her, knocking her to the forest floor. She screamed as another bit down on her arm and yet another came using claws to rip at her. Her blows now ineffectual as the attacked. And just as she thought they would finish they immediately backed off.

The voice of the woman came back , "Sleep well vampire. I hope you enjoy the coming days as much as I will."

* * *

**_Author's note: When I wrote this chapter there were a few songs I listened to in order to get into a 'mood' so if you want to take a listen I've listed them here (and not necessarily in that order). _**

**_Don't Speak _ No Doubt_**

**_Just Give Me a Reason _ P!nk_**

**_Kiss me _ Ed Sheeran_**

**_Waiting with bated breath for your reviews!_**


	6. I Can't Live Without You

**Author's note:**

**_So before the stakes and wolfsbane come out, let me apologize for the long delay. I am so sorry it had taken me so long to update this story!_**

**_Just to recap, the last time we saw Tyler and Caroline - Caroline had rejected Tyler's mate claim because she thought he was cheating on her with Eira. Eira set it all up thinking once she broke up the happy couple she could swoop in. Boy is she in for a surprise! Tyler and Caroline are very much heartbroken, though. This made it the perfect time for Saran - Eira's mother who also happens to be a powerful witch - to attack Caroline. In this chapter we see how Tyler is dealing in the aftermath._**

**_Thanks for much for taking the time to read and feel free to review._**

* * *

Tyler Lockwood never thought he'd wish for death. Freedom? Sure. He often wished for freedom under his father's tyranny, his mother's neglect but death, never. Until today. Today he craved it, urged the sweeping fire of demise to claim him because he deserved it. What happened after death was not a consideration whether cessation of existence or endless torture he craved it for anything was better than this. Her words seemed to reverberate, its litany a bitter taste.

_You said I could walk away._

And he did. He never deserved her, never thought he could. Never thought that the boy who got nothing but hate all his life would know what to do with a woman who had love seeping from her pores.

_So I'm walking away…_

She ought to have walked away sooner. He wasn't worth it. Never had been. If his own mother hadn't thought he was worth the trouble to even argue with his father, worth the fight to make sure he wasn't torn down every day then why should she? He was a screw up and he had broken the last good thing in his life.

_I don't want this and I don't want you. _

He earned her ire, her fire, her hate. He had allowed someone into their life and it had cost them both.

_You are no longer my mate._

And with that he screamed. She couldn't have tortured him anymore if she tried. Could not have broken him anymore if she had deliberately taken a wolfsbane tipped prod and ripped his heart slowly from his chest as he was forced to watch. For it was as if his life had ended and yet he still breathed. He felt it then the commitment they made to each other ripping tearing to the end. He screamed because he felt it, he screamed like the night her love had been marked upon his soul his body. His body that now reacted because his mate was rejecting him. The ache was intractable and his body seemed to move on its own destroying everything in his path like his soul had been destroyed. He barely heard the shouts of the younger Salvatore or when the elder came; all he knew was his heart was breaking and he didn't think it would ever be whole again.

* * *

By the time he came to they had taken him back to the pack house, the place his mate had proven that she was more than he could have ever wished for. He hissed at the burn on his arm, looking at it he realized one of the lines, her line was fading. He turned away then unable to see the evidence that she was no longer his. That she no longer wanted him. But when he looked up he saw the bitch that had caused all this and the rage filled him.

"You cost me everything!" his whisper was deadly as the fire that burned in his eyes caught hers. She instantly lowered gaze in submission her neck bared in silent acquiescence . But he was having none of it - the Supreme in him recognizing his power, the wolf wanting blood and the man hating with the burn of a thousand suns. He wanted to rage but it would be hardly satisfying when everything in him called for her execution. His hand had automatically wrapped around her neck and squeezed. She was fighting but he was stronger.

"Please, Tyler," Eira whispered as she looked up at him. He could smell her fear and it thrilled him. He wished her dead, gone for she had been the cause of their split. Her folly, her feelings, her calculation had denied him his mate and he would deny breath.

"Tyler, you don't want to do this!"

He was so far gone that he hadn't heard them enter and on any other day he would quip at the older Salvatore that he had finally learned his name. But not today because he was so focused on the wolf that caused his pain that he hadn't felt their presence until they were on him, pulling his hands from around her throat. It had taken three of them to subdue him and still he fought. He could see the anxiety in Jamie's eyes as he saw his leader and alpha lose it but even that didn't faze him.

"Killing her won't change anything."

Leave it to Damon to hit the target. He wanted someone to blame and though that bitch had a hand in what had happened, it really was his fault. His fault for not trusting Caroline. His fault for not seeing through Eira's ploys. He had failed. He had failed them all. Slumping on the floor he met her eyes and said, "Get out. Get out of my sight."

Her eyes pleaded with him but he turned away walking up the stairs and laid down sure that Aidan and Accalia could handle Jamie. He looked at the offensive image of his bed. The vibrant purple his – Caroline had picked out. It was messy where he had slept. He could smell her in here, her scent filling in the room as he focused on her and he remembered the day she had brought the swatches to him.

_"So babe, I was thinking plum or razzleberry for your room."_

_"You mean our room…And what the hell is _Razzleberry_?"_

_"It's perfect is what it is but the artichoke is so exquisite I'm having a hard time choosing between the two."_

_"Back up. I'm still trying to figure out what color razzleberry and peach is…"_

_"Razzleberry or plum, Tyler. Plum. It's very regal. I say we add accents of green and orange for a sunset theme and…"_

_"Babe…" he shook his head, chuckling as she continued to ramble. The warmth that filled him then was indescribable. He loved this woman._

He had taken for granted then that they would have a lifetime of that. A lifetime of the simple things, of swatches and colors that no matter what he would never understand. He had taken for granted that they would always be together.

The throbbing in his chest would not abate. It felt a lot like his heart was breaking.

* * *

"He's burning up," a voice whispered above him as he felt a cool cloth pass across his forehead. With great difficulty his eyes fluttered open and he took in his surroundings. The waning light did little to ease his mind.

_Where was he?_

Again he felt the pass of a cool compress and he flicked his eyes upward.

_Accalia?_

"Where's Caroline?" his voice emerged scratchy from disuse. The almost immediate alarm on her face caused his body to jolt as if an electric shock had passed through it.

"Where's Caroline?!" He spoke again, his voice frantic.

"Damon!" he heard the she-wolf scream and he couldn't understand it. Why in the hell was Damon here and where was his mate? And just like that he remembered and flailing his body thrashed. The restraining arms barely held him to the bed as he screamed the pain in his heart eclipsing the excruciating pain from his arm that seemed to pulse with every breath.

"Tyler, man you gotta stop doing this!" It was Jeremy his voice pleading as he looked in his eyes.

Tyler gasped as tears tracked down his face, "I need her. I love her."

Jeremy answered, his voice filled with sorrow, "I know."

* * *

The days seemed to blur together. An endless time warp of sorrow. He was alone finally, the others having not left his side in days. He understood why, his delirium cause for concern. Aidan and Accalia had tried communicating with him but he had shut them both out of his mind after that first time. Accalia had tried to offer him comfort and for a moment he had slipped, allowing her to see the bleak loneliness he faced without Caroline. She saw his grief. Gasping, as though the very air had been stolen from her chest, sobs tearing uncontrollably from her throat, he had clamped down tight closing that connection. Her eyes found his as though she could not fathom how he survived and in truth he wasn't sure himself. Aidan flew in then in concern but after getting a glimpse into her mind he had taken his mate and fled. Tyler was almost sure he could hear her weeping well into the night. Damon and Jeremy had crossed the threshold then, each remaining silent, just offering what little they could in the way of comfort just by being there. But there was little the elder Salvatore or the male Gilbert could do.

Turning his back on the rising sun, he knew he couldn't stay here. A part of him wanted to stay to wait for Caroline in the hope that one day she would call to him, needing him but the fading mark on his arm told the truth. She was no longer his and every day that he stayed here, he lost a little more of his sanity. Lying there he planned knowing he would have to move quickly, a feat indeed after days of not eating. He would wait until the moment of Damon's daily check-in with Stefan.

The first time he called was the moment Tyler knew they were a family. And any other time his heart would fill with warmth knowing he had finally found what he had always wanted. A family. The younger Salvatore always inquired after his, his tone weary, sad hoping against hope that there was something they could do to fix, fix them. But this was not something they could fix.

So when he heard the Damon's phone ring he rose. Struggling he climbed to the window and jumped. The jump took more from him than he thougt it would but he didn't have time to take a breath. He moved, climbing in the truck he sped from the cottage.

* * *

Tyler drove, outwardly he showed no signs of his inner turmoil. He acknowledged the passing scenery that one did with a place where there was history. He had grown up in this town, fell in love here, and lost a great love here. But he could no longer remain.

The ringing of his phone startled him but he immediately cut off the call from Jeremy. He couldn't do it anymore, couldn't stay where he had felt and lost her love. His mate. His everything.

He was glad to be behind the wheel, driving gave him something to think about, something other than his loss. He tried not to think about her but the images still crept in. The sun shining on her golden locks, the glow almost ethereal. The scent of her strawberry and vanilla shampoo. The sweet feel of her lips against his after she said she could not walk away from him. It was but a few months ago and yet he felt he had aged a lifetime since then. And with every mile that he put between them his heart wept.

The fading light finally disappeared, leaving the land as dark and as bleak as he had ever seen it and still he drove.

BY the time he reached Rock Hill, he was sure that something was wrong. A sense of foreboding had taken over, the pit of him stomach clenched as he drove. Instinctively he looked out into the night but there was nothing there. Breathing a sigh he tried to shake off the feeling but then it happened. Hastily pulling onto the side of the road, he ignored the horns and shouted curses. They were unimportant for his body felt like it was on fire, burning up. Everything was swirling. He could feel it! Something was happening! And then he heard her cry, a whisper on the wind and he couldn't stop himself from screaming, "Caroline!"


	7. If I Had Another Chance

_"Mother…" Eira's countenance was downcast. She had barely managed to whisper the words past the bruising of her throat. If it wasn't for the fact that she was a wolf, she would be dead._

_Saran didn't even look up at her daughter but kept gazing into the night as she spoke, "The earth, it whispers to me. He is here. We have run out of time. Have you done as I commanded?"_

_The wolf hung her head, "He…I could not…He loves her."_

_"Fool!" The witch screeched, bringing up her hand striking the girl's face. Eira's eyes flashed yellow but she dare not remonstrate. She merely watched as her mother paced. Then as if a switch had been flicked, Saran's entire demeanor changed. _

_"No matter. I have done everything else. The Supreme will crawl to us. He will beg for your hand, once he discovers that she is a good as dead. He has not the knowledge to save her and his love for her will force him to do as we want. We have but three days and then that Abomination will be here and I want you joined to him by then."_

_"Save her? Save Caroline?" The girl questioned._

_"DO not speak her name! While you were…failing," she hissed the last word, "I gathered our forces. Werewolf venom runs rampant in her veins. Without my help she'll be dead in two days. If he wants her to live he will mate with you and together you shall avenge all that the 'Old Ones' cost me."_

_Eira said nothing, as always. But she knew if the last day had been any indication, Tyler would not cower easily to her mother's threats. HE would arrive and they would be defenseless, the joined power of the Supremes a mere trifle. All the wolves currently in her mother's thrall would turn on her faster than HE could rip their hearts out. And on that day, mother or no mother she would turn tail and run. For anything was better than death. So baring her neck she gave her mother the submission she required but inside she bided her time._

* * *

When Caroline was a child, she feared the dark. The absolute absence of light was the time the monsters came out. Every night she begged her mother, pleaded with her father to leave the light on, but they never did. The night light became her best hope but even that couldn't cast the shadows from the closet and under the bed where she was certain monsters hid. When she became a vampire, the darkness was a good thing. Shadows no longer blinded her because she could see clearly. The dark no longer held any secrets from her. The gloom didn't threaten now but protected her, until tonight.

"Stefan…Elena…Somebody…" she croaked out. Her body burned as she lay there. They sound of Stefan's voice impinged on the pain-filled stupor she had slipped into. It hurt, everywhere hurt. Trying to help him locate her, she swallowed past the lump that seemed to be lodged in her throat and spoke, "Stefan, help me!"

Finally she heard his feet as they came upon her.

"Caroline," he breathed alarmed as his hands carefully slipped beneath her broken body. Her eyes fluttered open meeting his.

"Werewolves," she was able to eke out before dropping into the realm of unconsciousness.

The next thing Caroline registered was the sound of her friends' voices. Fighting against a malaise she hadn't felt since she was human, she opened her eyes. Elena and Bonnie sat at her side, Stefan and Damon were at the foot of the bed and Jeremy stood near the door. It seemed she was the centre of the crisis again, and Caroline really hated that. Catching them mid-conversation she heard Elena speaking, "Where is he?"

"I don't know," Damon answered, his face pained. It didn't take a genius to figure out they were talking about Tyler.

"How do you mean you don't know?" Elena screamed and she could make out the frantic nature of the girl's voice. It was Stefan who went to her, grabbing the hand not connected to Caroline, trying to calm her, but she shook him off as she continued to rage.

"Lena," Caroline called her name and they all turned her way and she finally saw the tears in her best friend's eyes.

She knew what this meant. She had heard the legends, 'A werewolf bite kills a vampire'. Damon had teased her and Tyler often enough about a slip-bite in the throes of passion. In all his reading though, Damon had never seen a cure and that was the main problem they were facing. She knew what this meant. It meant she was going to die.

"No!" both Bonnie and Elena screamed and Caroline realized that she had voiced that thought aloud, as both girls wailed, throwing themselves across her. She looked up and saw the Salvatore brothers looking at her with pain and she knew then that it was unlikely she was coming out of this one alive.

"We'll find something! Anything! The witches must know something!" It was Bonnie this time and Caroline smiled a sad smile at her. She wouldn't take away their hope but she knew that there was no way the witches would want to help a vampire. She squeezed the Bennett descendant's hand before she left the room. Motioning her head to Damon he nodded before following the love of his life.

Stefan took up the spot previously occupied by Bonnie. Swiping her hair back he said, "I wish there was something I could do. I wish…"

"I know, but unless you've got some magic blood cure…" she trailed off and he reached for Elena's hand in comfort as her eyes once again filled with tears.

That small gesture made her think of Tyler, and how she had walked away in anger, how she never told him he was her air, her light, her everything and how the last thing she had said to him, was that he was no longer her mate. If she could take it back now she would. Imminent death tended to put things in perspective.

She remembered the first time Tyler kissed her. How her heart was being torn in two. At the time she was falling for him. The real Tyler Lockwood, a strong, beautiful considerate and fun guy she had never seen before then. But she still had feelings for Matt. She remembered how annoyed she had been when he asked her why she would risk it; as if his life was worth very little, but now knowing what she did about his parents, she understood why he responded the way he did.

_"Why is it so hard for you to let someone else help you?" _

_"That's not it!"_

_"Yeah it is Tyler! It's like you don't want anyone to care about you. And I'm sorry I cared. I care Tyler, so forgive me if I over step my boundaries by actually giving a…"_

His kiss had interrupted her rant, his smooth lips meeting hers. She had responded fervently, passionately and then in typical Caroline M.O. she had freaked out. Of course after that many other things got in the way, her lies about Mason, Tyler's betrayal but somehow they found their way back to each other and now he was gone. They always seemed to do that to each other, love with great passion and fight with great malice. Right now though, she just wanted to tell him one last time, she loved him.

Caroline looked over at her mentor, remembering that there was something else she needed to tell him.

"There was a woman, Stefan. She seemed to control the wolves but I don't think she was a werewolf. She didn't smell like one, frankly she smelled human. She may be the one behind this entire blood challenge."

"Don't worry about that now Care. We'll take of it. You focus on getting better," he said squeezing her hand once before rising.  
Nodding she snuggled into her best friend on the other side and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next time she opened her eyes, another argument was happening. It was being done in quiet whispers so as not to disturb her rest.

"Is it going to save her?" Elena asked.

"It might… We don't know it's a long shot but it's the only one we got." Stefan answered her

"Not the only one," It was Bonnie this time.

"If this doesn't work we still have time to try your crazy idea," Stefan turned to her, his whisper urgent.

"The hell we do!" Damon all but hissed.

"Guys…" she spoke to them and everyone turned as one to look it. The sense of déjà vu made Caroline giggle, which then turned into a cough, "Can somebody tell me what's going on?"

Elena strode forward grabbing her hand, "Stefan had an idea. Vampires have something called a Blood Bond."

The younger Salvatore took up the explanation then, "It's like marriage for a vampire, except more permanent. To vampires, blood is a sacred thing, it is sustenance, it is life and so to share blood is an intimate thing. A blood bond amplifies that shared connection. You share not just blood, but body and mind. At that moment, you are irrevocably linked, so that when one person dies, so does the other. With vampires, you share strengths, amplified speed, power, control. When it is done with a human, they become strong, they heal faster and live longer than any other human and for the vampire, they no longer have blood lust and they can walk in the sun. Blood bonds are rare, not only because usually vampires don't wish their fate to be so unalterably tied to anyone but also because the union has to be blessed by a witch. So we were thinking, with a werewolf…"

"That you might be immune to venom." Elena finished with the first smile Caroline had seen on her face for days.

"What? I don't…" she began. She heard them but it was as if her brain was unable to compute what they were saying. A Blood Bond?

It was Bonnie who picked up the speech next, "Care, I know you were hurt, but Tyler…Tyler loves you. And Aidan and Accalia can see in his head. He never cheated on you. And this might be the only way to save your life. Besides, you got the hardest part, a witch to bless your union."

She looked away from her friends. It wasn't that she didn't want to but, she was dying. She had accepted that and now she was going to have to marry her… Tyler to save her life? It was just overwhelming.

Elena grasped her hand in her pleading now, "Care, I know you still love him and he still loves you. I know he made a mistake trusting Eira but we all make mistakes. So please consider this! Consider a life with the only man you've ever really loved."

Hadn't she just thought if she could turn back time, that she would tell him she loved him? That she would take every second, every minute with him as if it was her last.

Turning back to the room she said, simply, "Yes."

Damon ever the pragmatist said, "All we need to do is find him."

Then Caroline heard the three sweetest words ever. Not poetic, no pomp and yet they warmed her more the most romantic sonnet because they came from the man she loved. Looking up she saw him, standing in the doorway as he said, "I am here."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading! _**


End file.
